


The Forest

by greensparrow29



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensparrow29/pseuds/greensparrow29
Summary: I just wrote this as a bit of fun, honestly the backstory of this character is a mess and I barely understand it at all, but I do love her lol.The DND character in this is my goliath/orc ranger, Morgana.





	The Forest

The forest had always been a source of comfort for Morgana. Something about the way the wind blew or the leaves rustled. She loved her family, but being the oldest isn't exactly the easiest job. Plus nobody ever really noticed she was gone, and that's how she liked it. There was no time to be sad about feeling seperated from her family, for if they were so wrapped up in their own stuff, then she'd be the same.

Like the cute lizard she just found. A smile spread across the young golric's face as she held the creature, it's purple hue shining in the sunlit path.

Purple was her favourite colour; it reminded her of childhood music lessons and warm hugs. She loved her fathers, her siblings. It just... sucked sometimes.

The feeling of isolation felt left behind when she went into the forest. The creatures were everywhere and knew her well. They allowed her to hold them, to track them, to talk to them. They were much better listeners than her sisters, that's for sure.

They'd been mostly ignoring her recently. Even though Morgana knew that she would hate it at that stupid wizard school, knowing her twin and her younger sister were accepted, well, it was a twisting knife.

Morgana had dreams occassionally. A noose hanging from a tree. Screaming. Days on roads. A whisp of white curly hair.

She knew not what any of it meant, but even in her tender age, she hoped, with all her heart, that her future was as bright as her sisters was.


End file.
